Sana's One True Love
by Rahzenshia-Ryshelle
Summary: Akito and Sana, two 11 year olds fall in love. Soon their relationship begins to blossom. Then comes Fuka, and Naozumi. Now it's even harder for Sana and Akito to go out together.
1. Prolouge

_**Sana's One True Love**_

Sana looked out her window, and saw the walk below. She washed her face, put on a pink dress, black sandals, and straightened her hair, and put in up in a bun. She ran down the stairs, quickly ate, and asked Rei-kun to drive her to school.

At shcool, she got to the class door, and looked into the window, the class was destroyed, again! Sana burst in "That's enough of this boss monkey! You've gone too far!" Akito's amber eyes looked at her, and smirked "Go ahead. Try to stop them." The boys started yanking at her hair, and her dress. Sana kicked the ones pulling at her dress "Perverts! Ow! Quit touching my hair!" She stomped on one of the boys hands, and jumped on his back "Ok! Akito boss monkey man! Tell them to stop!" Aya came up to Sana, and tapped her on her shoulder. "Yes, Aya-chan."

"Ummm...Sana how can I say this?"

"Say what?"

"Your dress is torn up, and I can see some thing's I don't think you want to show. Like your underwear."

Sana looked down, and screamed. "My dress! M-myself! I'm all-exposed!" Aya sighed, and looked towards Akito, who was looking down at his feet, shaking his head, his blond hair shaking out of place, and laughing at Sana. Sana looked up, and glared at Akito, and took out her red mallet "You! How dare you let them do this to my dress!"

"Hey, It's not my fault you can't wear something representable. That part was your fault."

"Yeah so what? You were the one who called them on me, you... I HATE YOU!!!!" Sana took the mallet, and whacked Akito on his head hard. He closed his amber eyes, and his head sunked down. "That hurt..."

"You deserved it!"

"That hurt..."

"I don't care!" Akito's little friends took Sana by her hair, the teacher was begining to cry, and ran out the room to get help. The boys glared into Sana's brown eyes, and yanked her head toward Akito's face "Apologize!"

"I refuse to apologize to someone that acts like him!" The boy yanked her head towards the wall, and Akito grabbed his arm "Leave her be..."

"But boss!"

"Leave her be..." The boy let go of her hair, and she rubbed her head.


	2. Chapter 1

The Boy let go of her hair, and she rubbed her head. She pulled out her Burucha, and pushed the button. "Now, let's see you get your way out of this!"

Rei's car started to shake, he stopped what he was doing,and raced towards Sana's school. 'She must be in danger with this Akito kid, again' he thought as he reached the school. He burst through the doors, and ran to her classroom. He pushed past all the boys that were blocking him out of her class room. When he got in, he saw why she called on him, he saw Akito glaring at her, and what had happened to the class room.

Sana stood on top of a boy's back, still. She was in her torn pink dress, and her Auburn bun was a mess. She walked towards Rei, and they left, while Akito's foot rested on her desk.

She went home, and got changed into a red shirt, and a black skirt, that trails behind her. Her hair was brushed, and straightened. She didn't put it up this time though, and Rei-kun brought her back to school.

She walked back in, her black skirt trailing behind her, and her auburn hair climbing down her back. She glared at Akito, and ran up to him. "Surprising you can run in that..."

"Shut it! You know why I ran up to you?"

"No, and I don't care."

"Well, you should! I ran up to you, because I'm going to kick you!" Akito's amber eyes focused on her brown eyes, "Why would you want to kick me?" Sana looked him straight in his eye, and kicked him. "Ow..."

"Show some emotion! That had to hurt more than you made it sound! Now shout at the top of your lungs! Say 'OW! Quit kicking me!' So I will keep kicking you untill you say it!" Sana kicked him again, and Akito looked unbothered. "Ow...Quit kicking me..." Sana glared at him "Not what I meant!!!" She stormed off to her friend Aya, and they started giggling and whispering, "I know, he's such a loser..."

"Sana that may have been a little mean, but-"

"Just go along with it, start laughing, and acting like your talking about him."

"Oh, I get it now." Her and Sana started to laugh, and act like they were talking bad about Akito. Akito looked over, and smirked "Do you think that laughing, and like you talking bad about me, will bother me?" Sana and Aya froze "No fair, you heard us didn't you," Sana questioned. Akito just sat there glaring out the window, and Sana wondered what was going through his mind. "What are you thinking about, Akito?" Akito looked at her "None of you business...Something I know, and you will never..."

"Tell me, Please. With caramel, chocolate, and cherries on top! Mmmmmm... that sounds good!" Akito looked disturbed, and didn't say a word. "Please, come on Akito..."

"It's NONE of YOUR business!" Akito got up, and stormed out of the class.


	3. Chapter 2

Sana stood there confused at what had just happened. She put her face in her hands, and thought. 'What did I say wrong? What did I say to hurt him?' She ran out the classroom after him, she turned the corner, and caught his shirt. He quickly turned around, though he wasn't crying, he looked sad, and pissed off. She looked at him with sympathy in her eyes, and smiled at Akito. "I'm sorry if I said something that upset you. I shouldn't have kept prying like that. You need to start being open, so someone can help you get through your problems, and one question."

"What?"

"Did you take another embarrassing picture of the teachers? Cause they sure seem to be afraid to stop you from destroying their classroom." Akito nodded "Hand it over." Akito took it out of his poctet, and handed it to her, when she grabbed it, his hands felf warm compared to hers. "Your hands feel like you put them in ice everyday..." Sana smiled, and smacked him in his head "No they don't."

They walked back to class together, and the boys in the class glared at Sana "What did you do to him!" Sana looked suprised "I didn't do anything to him! So back off! Or I'll use my super cool ninja fighting skills to get rid of you!"

"You seem pretty confident for someone who's about to get their head bashed in." Akito glared at him "Didn't I say leave her be..." The boys sighed and left her alone.

Sana and Aya walked home together, as they did everyday. "Sana, what did you say to Akito when he ran out like that? Why did he come back with _you_ like that? Do you _like_ him?" Sana looked shocked "You got to be kidding me. I'd never like someone like _him_! He gave me a picture he took of the teachers again. What I said to Akito was '_You better come back quietly, or I'll burn you to a crisp_!' and he came back." Aya looked at Sana as if she was crazy "Did you really say that?"

"Yep!"

"I'd be afraid to talk to you ever again, if I was him."

"Oh no! Your right, I totally messed up a friendship that I could have made!"

"It was over before it stared..." Akito answered her. "Why are you here?!"

"I walk this way to get home, too." Sana started steaming, and glared at him, and looked at Aya. "Why is he here?"

"Sana, he already answered your question."

"No he didn't, it was the wind that I heard!"

"Ok, 'he walks this way to get home, too' and he doesn't look happy."

"He never looks happy! I mean why waste such a handsome face on a look like that. Has he ever, in his life, smiled at anything?! Why doesn't he smile?"

"Because people like you come around..."

"Zip it! Before I zip it for you!"

"I'll see you later Sana!" Aya waved at her, and walked in the direction of her house. "Bye, Aya!" Akito and Sana walked in silence the rest of the way. When she got to her house, she waved at him, and walked inside the gates. He was surprised she had waved at him, but he continued to walk towards his house.

The next day, she went straight to Akito's house, to see why he acts the way he does. Sana reached the front door to hear a lot of yelling coming from a girl, she was Akito's sister. Sana rang the door bell, and the yelling stopped, and Akito's sister stood in the doorway. "Akito! Someone's here for you! Hopefully not your girlfriend, cause I'd feel bad for the poor girl."

"I'm not his girlfriend, I'm just his friend who happens to be a girl." Akito came, and stood there in the doorway. "What do you want?"

"I want to find the reason why you act like this! So, I came to investigate your family!"

"Go away," he said shutting the door in her face. Then Akito's sister yelled at him, and opened the door "I'm sorry, he's just being a brat. Please do come in, our dad will gladly talk to you when he gets here. If you just want to wait here, and he'll be home in a little." Sana came in, and sat on the sofa near his sister. "Thank-you, all I want to know though is why Akito acts the way he does at school?"

"He acts that way cause he has no discipline! He's a spioled brat, who killed our mother!" Akito looked down, and a tear slid down his cheek, and fell on his lap. Sana looked at his sister "Why do you say that?"

"After he was born, mom died, and it's all his fault," she screamed through tears. "So you and your dad blame him?" She nodded, and sighed. "Yes, we do, cause it is his fault!" Sana looked at Akito, who now was crying as well. Sana got out of her seat, and hugged Akito "Why do you blame him for something he didn't do! It's not his fault, it's not anyone's fault! She was probably too weak after giving birth to you! That happens sometimes, it's just nature!" Akito wrapped his arms around Sana, and buried his face in her shoulder. He wasn't crying, but he was upset that his sister said all that. Sana helped him to his feet, and looked at his sister "We'll be going somewhere, and I'm taking Akito with me, if you don't mind." Then him and her stormed out, and left to go to eat. "I'll buy lunch! My treat!" Akito looked at her, and nodded.


	4. Chapter 3

Then him and her stormed out, and left to go to eat. "I'll buy lunch! My treat!" Akito looked at her, and nodded.

They got to a nice little restaurant, on the edge of town. Sana looked at Akito, and smiled at him "Are you alright?" Akito looked up at her, and nodded. She looked down at her menu, and chose a sundae, she looked at Akito "What would you like?" Akito looked at her "I'll share what you have." Sana blushed "Oh ok." Akito smiled a wicked smile, and set the menu down. Sana cleared her throat and looked at Akito "What are you thinking about with that sly smirk?" Akito looked up at Sana "You'll see." A waiter, with sleek brown hair, and charcoal colored eyes, come and set the sundae on their table. With a simle, the waiter walked away "Enjoy your treat." Akito and Sana took spoons, and began to eat the sundae, but Akito only looked at it. He stopped looking at it, leaned across the table, and kissed Sana. Sana looked very suprised, but let him kiss her. They stopped kissing, and they began to eat the sundae again. When they got the bill, Sana paid for it, and smiled at Akito "Let's go to the park!"

"What fun is the park, now that were almost teenagers?"

"The park can still be fun, and we won't be teenagers till we're thirteen!"

"Yeah, we're almost twelve, another year, and we are teenagers." Sana growled "Just get up, and let's go!" Akito got up, and went along with her, only out of curiosity. When they got there, she ran straight for the playgrounds, and waved for Akito to come over. Akito looked at her "Are you crazy? I'd never be caught on that _thing_ with _you._" Sana looked at him, got off of the playgrounds, and came over to him " Why Not?!" Akito looked up from the park bench, and sighed "I'm not a child like you, and I want to grow up, unlike you. I'm going to sit here, and wait for you to get done playing, _kid_." Sana grabbed Akito's hand, and dragged him onto the playgrounds. "Now, you have to play with me, at least be nice about it." Akito looked at her "When have I ever been nice to you?" Sana glared at him "You were in the restuarant!"

"That was a mistake, I slipped..." Sana sighed "You expect me to believe that!" Akito looked at her "Yeah..." Sana growled again, "You! How dare you say I'd believe something like that!" Sana sighed, and grabbed him by the hand, and dragged him to the swings. "Now, push me, if your too old to get on one!" She sat on the swing, and he began to push her, then he got idea. 'This gives me the chance to touch her behind.' When she came back down, he put his hands on her butt, and pushed her. When she came back down again, she whacked him up side his head "Pervert!" Akito smiled "Can't blame me for trying." Sana jumped off of the swing, and ran straight at Akito. When she got to him, she tackled him with a hug "You are brave to try. Now, it's about time we go home, but I don't want you to go back to that place today. You could stay the night!" Akito's face twisted with surprise, as she took his hand, and led him to her house.

When Sana came in, with Akito, Mama looked at her. "Who's the young man with you." Sana turned in Mama's direction "Oh, my friend Akito! He's going to stay the night here!" Mama's and Rei-kun's face looked shocked, and then Maro, the squirrel, ran down Mama's face. Sana and Akito ran up stairs, to go play games. Rei looked at Mama, "Do you want me to go make him a nice little futon?" Mama nodded, and went to go type a little more of her story.

Up stairs, Sana and Akito were playing a game of catch, when Akito threw it, Sana missed, and thew ball hit Rei in his head. Sana and Akito ran to his side "Are you alright Rei-kun?!" Akito didn't say anything, but he looked worried, then Rei stood up, and shook his head "Yes Sana dear, it just bounced off my head." Sana smiled "Ok, I was just worried about you." Rei made Akito his futon, and left the two to get ready for bed. "Hey, Aki. Wanna sing with me?"

"When did I say you could start calling me _Aki_ instead? And _No_ I don't want to sing with you."

"Do you want to listen then?"

"NO. What ever you do, don't let me hear it." Sana looked hurt, and sighed "Fine, I'll sing the best I've got, so you can see how well I sing!" Akito covered his ears when she opened her mouth to begin, so she stopped, and looked down at him. "Why're you in a bad mood?" Akito uncovered his ears and looked up "I have to be here, with _you_, Sana."


	5. Chapter 4

Akito had fallen asleep to her velvet remedy, and was now rolling over. Sana closed her eyes, and fell asleep herself.

Another day of school, Akito and Sana walked in together, again. Sana looked at the classroom, it was still a mess. She looked at Gomi, who was once apart of Akito's gang of thugs. He was torturing the teacher again, and had a picture of the teachers as well. Sana pulled the picture out of his pocket, and ripped it up. Gomi turned around, and in an instant Sana was on the ground covering her mouth. Akito saw the blood drip from her lip, and he stood in front of Gomi. He glared his most evil glare ever, and punched Gomi in his stomach. Gomi looked up, and smiled "Seems you have a weakness for the girl..." He grabbed Sana by the hair, and held her in front of him. "If you try to hit me, you'll hit her first. So, go ahead and try." Sana struggled against his grip on her hair, and kicked him in his shin. Gomi slammed her head on a desk, knocking her out. Gomi still held onto her hair as she slumped to the ground, as Akito bent down to check if she was bleeding badly. Aya, Mami, Tsuyoshi, and Mitsuya sensai ran up to her, and Mitsuya sensai stood her ground, and took Sana away from Gomi. Akito smiled wickedly and kicked Gomi in his face, when Gomi got back up, Akito punched him in his stomach again, and when he fell, he kicked him down harder. "If you ever, I mean ever, hurt Sana again, you **will **be sorry." Gomi spit out blood, and coughed some more, then stood up, as Akito kicked him again. Gomi nodded, and coughed again, "I won't hurt her then." Akito smirked with satisfaction "Good, then I won't hurt you again." Akito looked at Sana as she shifted her head, and he knelt down beside her. "Is she ok?" Aya started crying as she saw that Sana was bleeding badly. Mitsuya sensai took a towel to her head, and started wiping away the blood. She held it there as Sana winced in pain. Sana opened her eyes, and smiled at everyone, then stood up, and started to wobble to the door. "What's she doing," asked Mami, as she watched Sana wobble for the door. Akito notice her head for the door for her bag, which contained her Nuri Nuri Nuri. Akito smiled as she grabbed her bag, pulled her Nuri Nuri Nuri, and started to dance and sing. She sounded wonderful, even to those that hate her, and displayed her feelings. After she was done, she sighed, and smiled at Aya, Tsuyoshi, Mami, and Akito. Gomi looked surprised, and smiled at Sana as she smiled at the others, and thought to himself. 'I **will **no matter **what **get back at **you **for **that**, using **her**...'

Sana walked home again today, knowing she had no acting to do today. Gomi walked up beside her, and smiled at her "What are you doing walking out here all by yourself?" Sana was surprised he was being nice to her "Why are you here?"

"I walk this way to get home..." Sana looked ahead "Really?! I didn't know that!"

"That's because your stu- um...I mean you've never seen my house, that's why. No body at school knows where I live." Sana looked at all the houses "Which one is your family's house?" Gomi looked at a random one, made of bricks, with black shutters around the windows, with white curtains hanging in them, the roof was tanish brown, with a white door, and pointed to it, "That one." Sana looked at the house in awe "It's beautiful..." Gomi looked at her, and smiled to himself, "Yes it is, and here's why." He grabbed her by her shoulders, and slammed her head into the brick entrance, and her body slumped. He left in a hurry, knowing Akito would come by soon.

When Akito came by, he saw Sana unconscious, and bleeding worse than before. He sat there with Sana, and screamed out for help. The people in the house heard him, and came running out. They ran down to Sana and Akito, and ran back up. Akito could here the sirens in the background.

They pulled up, hurried to Akito and Sana, and put Sana on a stretcher. They let Akito go with Sana, and they pulled away from the curb, and rushed to the hospital. He stayed with Sana until it was dark. One of the nurses that was attending to Sana came in. Akito tapped her on her shoulder, despite that he had to reach out on tip toes, and stretch his arm, the nurse turned around, and looked at Akito. "Yes?" Akito stood flat footed again, "Yes, I'd like to know what time it is."

"Oh, well. It's almost eleven at night." Akito grabbed his things, and burst through the door, and ran like the wind. He ran even faster when he thought his dad would kill him. When he got home, he was welcomed with a hug from his father, and a pat on the back from his sister. "We heard what happened to your friend. What was her name?" Akito looked at his sister "Sana Kurata." Akito couldn't help but smile, when his sister started freaking out. "We need to get her flowers, a get-well card, and go to see her!"

Sana woke up later that day, and sat up in bed. She thought about what had happened, and her head started hurting. She pulled the covers from herself, pulled all the wires off, and quickly got out the window using the sheets. She bought a new outfit, and put it on. She then went down the street walking fast to get out of the streets. Her mother had warned her about perverts, and she didn't want to be caught right now by one. With her dress flowing as she quickly walked down the street, someone grabbed it. Sana quickly turned, and punched, and then saw it was Akito. "What are you doing in the streets at this hour? And, why are you aout of the hospital?" Sana helped him up, and smiled "I got out of the hospital, and I'm trying to get out of the street. Will you be my escort?" Akito looked at her as if she were crazy "You really expect me to lead you to your house?" Sana glared daggers "Fine, I'll lead you there." Akito led her to his house, and when he opened the door, his sister tackled her with a hug "Oh Sana. Your all right, I'm so glad!" Sana looked confused "Are you all my family?"

"N-"

"Of coarse! Your my little sister, and Akito's twin! Although you look nothing alike, your still twins!" Sana squealed with joy "It's great to be home sis! I see dad, but where's mo-" Akito covered her mouth, and looked down "Don't ever metion mom, and my sister lied. Your not apart of our family, you have another family. I brought you here, so you could rest, it would be a shorter walk." Sana looked at Akito softly and smiled sweetly "Thank-you for being considerate of my condition, Akito."

The next day, Akito walked Sana back to the hospital to check her out, and walked her to her house. She met her Mama at the gate, and thanked Akito for walking her. Sana was feeling better, and she looked better too. Akito was just about to walk away, when Sana grabbed him by his shirt, and pulled him into a kiss. Misako looked surprised and confused at the same time, and Rei just looked embarrassed. When Sana let go of Akito, she looked at him and smiled "A little thank you gift." Akito left blushing, and Sana felt happy to show her feelings to him. Misako looked at Sana "Do tell..." Sana laughed at her mom, and looked at Rei "Ok. Tell what?" Misako raised an eyebrow "Why you were at Akito's house last night?" Sana laughed "He thought it would be less of a walk, and better in my condition." Misako looked down "Really? When you get older, marry him, and have lots and lots of children." Sana and Rei laughed, and Sana looked at Misako "Mom, what if he doesn't like me?"

"If you saw the way he looked, you'd know he liked you." Misako smiled "I want lots of grand kids from you two, and I expect to see some. So, lets sign some documents, and you get married."

"MAMA!!!! Your not being serious are you?!" Rei looked down "Of coarse not, Sana. She's only messing with you." Misako put her hand on his shoulder "Wanna bet..." Rei and Sana both cried out, and then looked at each other, and then laughed. Sana then went in the house with Rei and Mama.

Akito looked back, and saw Sana walk in with Rei and her Mama. He thought about how he would feel with a mother. He then thought that the way life turned out, was only for the best. He thought about the way Sana had kissed him, and smiled at the thought. He then turned to walk away, but then ran back to her house. He quickly rang the door bell, and waited. Rei answered the door, and smiled "Yes?" Akito breathed heavily, and looked up "Yes, I'd like to know if I could take Sana out for a little?" Mama ran up and smiled widely "Of coarse! She would love to, and it would be an honor to have you ask!" Mama told Akito to wait for Sana to get ready. When Sana did come down, she was wearing a sexy blue and green dress that showed all her curves, with a slit going up the side all the way up to her thigh, she had her hair pulled back into a sloppy but cute bun. Sana looked at Akito, and she smiled "Do you wish to get ready." Akito nodded, and they went to his house, when Akito's sister saw her, she flipped out. "Your goregous!!! We need a picture, dad! Akito you get in there with her, when you get dressed! Dad can we all be in the picture?! Would that be possible, and then can we make six copies, for us, her and her family?!" Sana smiled at her enthusiasim, and waited for Akito when she saw a picture that caught her eye. It was a picture of Akito's father and mother after their wedding. Sana looked up, and saw Akito standing there in a little suit his dad made him wear, his dirty blond hair in his eyes still. He smiled at her, and they took the picture, and made copies, and Akito left with Sana.

Please rate and comment! I need the judgement, and please enjoy!


	6. Chapter 5

Please rate and comment! I need the judgement, and please enjoy!

I do **not** own Kodocha, I'm just a fan, who loves it.

Akito and Sana went to a movie, and watched a horror movie. Sana was scared out of her mind, and jumped everytime something scary happened. Akito was just watching, and Sana buried her face in Akito's shoulder. Akito smiled, and kept watching the movie. When the movie was over, Akito took Sana to a nice little restaurant. Sana stared around the restaurant, it was classy, but beautiful. Sana looked over the menu, and ordered a hamburger and fries. Akito looked surprised "Is that all you want?" Sana nodded, so Akito went with the same. As they ate, Sana kept looking up at Akito, and looking back down, as he looked up, when she looked up, he looked back down. After they ate, and paid for it, Sana grabbed Akito's arm, and dragged him to the park. Sana looked up at the sky, and sighed "Isn't beautiful?" Akito looked up, then immiadately looked back down "Yeah...amazing," he cooed sarcasticly. Sana gave him a look, as he grabbed the bottom of her dress and lifted it up, far enough to see her underwaer. Sana smiled, and pulled out her red mallet, and hit Akito 3x harder than usual. "YOU PERVERT YOU, WHY CAN'T YOU NOT BE PERVERTED FOR...**ONCE**!!!" Akito rubbed his head, and stared at Sana "It was just for fun..." Sana's face was a bright red shade "If you do that again, I won't talk to you anymore!" Akito looked at her funny, and raised an eyebrow "Never speak to me again? The last time I checked, you were in 6th grade, not 3rd. Or maybe your mind hasn't caught up to your body, yet?" Sana looked at him "Ok, ok. You're right, that was a bit childish, but this isn't." She slapped him across his face, and stormed off. Akito stood there, trying not to look sad, but couldn't help it.

Sana burst through the doors of her home, and ran to her room, crying. Misako heard her come in, but did not attempt to go up the stairs and comfort her. When Rei heard her, Misako gave him a look that would scare even the devil himself, and told him to stay put. Rei sat there, and listened as Misako lectured him about knowing her daughter, and that he should let her deal with things on her own. Misako stopped in mid-sentance when they heard a crash, they ran up the stairs, and to Sana's room. The door was slightly ajar, and Misako pushed it aside, but nobody was in the room. Misako checked everywhere, and when she couldn't find Sana, she calmly said "My daughter has been taken from our home." Rei started to flip out "What if they do something bad to her?! If they hurt her, I'll hurt them!" Misako gave him that look again, and he shut his mouth, and calmed down. Misako, and Rei called the police, and had them search their house for fingerprints. As they searched the house, they found one, on the window, and a note.

Akito lay on his bed, unaware of what just happened, and thought to himself. _Why_ _did I say that? Why did she slap me though? _After awhile, he sat up, and grabbed the phone, and dialed Sana's number. The phone rang twice, when Misako picked it up. "Yes..." Akito was surprised, she sounded totally different. "Is Sana there?" Misako knew he didn't know, but it still hurt "No, she is not."

"Do you know when she'll be home?" Misako didn't answer, and he asked again. "No, I do not." Then Misako handed the phone to a man, obviously Rei, who sounded like he was crying. "Um...Do you know when Sana will be back?"

"I hope she comes back..." Rei said trying to hint that she was taken. Akito didn't get the hint, but said good-bye, and hung up._ Why was Rei crying, I mean she's probably out with friends or something._ A few minutes after Akito called Sana's house, He got a letter. He read: If you wish to see your beloved _girlfriend_, Sana, I suggest you step up, and help her. What I want from you is a match, to get back at you for embarrassing me. Don't go and do anything you will regret, cause I'd hate to shoot such a pretty girl. Akito knew exactly who it was from the part of embarrassment, but shoot Sana, wasn't that going a little too far.

He put on some different, not fancy clothes, and went to the address of Gomi's house, and knocked on the door. When his mother opened the door, she called Gomi down, who came immidately down. "I see you got my note, and like I said, don't do anything you will regret. Now let's go to my room." When they got to his room, it was plain. With white walls, no posters, black curtains hanging up, and black on top, white on the bottom, and Sana sat in a brown wooden chair, next to a brown wooden desk. She was tied to the chair, and gagged. She couldn't talk, but she pointed her head to the gun on the desk. Akito had realized a while ago, that Gomi had gone crazy, or needed help. Gomi picked up the gun, and pointed it at Akito, and cocked the gun. "I either shoot you to rid me of your embarrassment, or I shoot her, and pain you so much. What do you want?" Akito looked at Sana, and sighed "Isn't there another option?" Gomi raised an eyebrow "Of a matter of fact, there is another option. I could shoot both of you. Which will it be?" Akito sat there thinking "That's a tough choice you know, but I don't like those option's, so let me add one. You let us go, and we fight fist and fist. You let us go, and we won't call the cops. You let us go, and we kill you. Which do you like?" Gomi raised an eyebrow "Are you trying to make me shoot her?" Akito shook his head "No, but I am trying to get you to let us go." Gomi smiled "I don't-" Suddenly everyone heard sirens, and Gomi stopped, "I'm going to shoot you anyway." He quickly untied Sana, and yanked her hair back, "You're my hostage." Sana looked at Akito with tear-filled eyes, and gave a look that said she was sorry. "You come too, or I'll shoot her here, and you'll be my hostage." Akito followed as he walked out his room holding Sana's hair, and a gun to her head. When his mom saw him, she freaked out "Put that down now!!!" Gomi looked annoyed, so he pointed the gun at his mother "Shut up, or I'll shoot you." He still held Sana in an ackward position, and had Akito following. Gomi walked out his front door, and shouted "If you expect me to come, don't! I've got hostages, that I'm not afraid to kill." He quickly closed his front door, and ran to his room, still holding San's hair. He pulled a little too hard, and Akito could see tears running down Sana's cheeks, and immeadiatly punched him. He dropped Sana's hair, and turned around, pointing the gun at Akito. He pulled the trigger, and Sana tried to save him, but she wasn't as fast as the bullet. It went straight through his shoulder, and he grabbed it as a reaction "What kind of aiming is that? Wheren't you aiming for my head?" Gomi got even angrier, and shot at him again, this time the bullet flew straight past him, and into the wall. Sana looked at the wall, and looked at Akito's shoulder "Yeah, that aim is horrid. Get some practice, and you'll be better." Gomi looked pissed as he tried to catch his nerve, he looked at Akito, who then smirked. "Before I go, I'll give you this." He handed Gomi a quarter, "For all your bravery, that's about all it's worth." He grabbed Sana's hand, and they walked out together.

As they walked out, the police stopped and searched them. Then let them go, as they went into Gomi's house. As they dragged him out in handcuffs, he shouted to Akito " That bitch of yours will die!" He was then shoved into the cop car, and drove to an Insane Asylym. Akito looked at Sana "Don't let what he said get to you, he'd never have the guts or aim to actually kill someone." Sana smiled at Akito "Yeah I know...I would never let what he said get to me, trust me." He walked her home, and stopped at Sana's family door.


	7. Chapter 6

Please rate and comment! I need the judgement, and please enjoy!

I do **not** own Kodocha, I'm just a fan, who loves it.

He suddenly leaned forward, and connected his and Sana's lips. After they stopped kissing, Sana smiled, and looked in his eyes. Grabbed her door handle, and gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek "I'll see you later..." And she went inside. She walked past Mama, and Rei. She waved good-night to them, then went upstairs to her room. She lay on her bed thinking about what would happen if Akito and her were to have a family. "No, I don't think that would be a dream come true. I would be more of a mightmare." Sana looked at her ceiling, and yawned. "I'm so sleepyyyyyy..." She began to sleep soundly, as she dreamt of a would-be-family.

Akito smiled to himself, and walked home to his door, he pushed it open, and walked inside. He stopped at his door, and looked at the living room, "Good-night dad." He walked into his room, and plopped down on the bed. His dad had smiled to himself, and thought about little Sana and Akito.

Sana woke the next day, only to realize that school was going to start back here in a few more hours. She sighed, and got out of bed. Her mother was calling to her, and she opened her door. "Yes mom?" Misako came out from behind a corner, giving Sana a heart attack, "Nothing, I just wanted to try to scare you." Sana hufffed a breath "You scared me!" She let herself let her heart rate go down, so she could breathe regularly again. She walked down the stairs, today was the big day, she was going to start filming up in the mountains. It was sunday, and she was eating a blueberry poptart when Rei came down stairs. He smiled at her "You ready for the film shooting?" Sana looked up and smiled "Yep." She took a big bite out of her poptart. As crumbs clung to her face, with her cheeks puffed out, she began to talk "Whef dof wef leafe?" She swallowed her food, as Rei's face looked confused. She laughed "Sorry, when do we leave?" That's when his expression changed "Oh, here in a few minutes." Sana nodded, and went upstairs to change her clothes. She put on her baby blue low-cut tank top, which hugged her body, a blue jean skirt, which clung tightly to her hips, and her black wedges. She grabbed her suit case, and began to pack her clothes. When she walked down, the door bell rang, and she answered it. There stood Akito, he looked surprised. She knew what she was thinking, she looked seductive. She smiled seductively, hoping he would ask her out again, soon. She frowned when he didn't, " Well, I'm going to film in the mountains. Got anything to say?" He looked surprised "What? You're filming in the mountains?" Sana nodded, and smiled at him "I'll miss you, and when you get back, will you go out with me again." Sana smiled sweetly, and kissed him. She said her good-byes to Akito, and then they left on their way to the mountains.

When they arrived, their was people already there. There was Asako, the director, Naozumi, and lots of camera men. She went to the room she was assigned, room 693, to unpack. When she opened the door, she saw a plain wooden box spring, with plain blanket patterns. The wooden walls were baren, and boring looking. She walked in, and set down her suitcase. She began to unpack, when a knock at the door startled her. She got up to answer it, it was Naozumi, coming to say good luck, and wish her the best. She smiled at him and nodded, then shut the door after he left. She lookked at the clock, it was alredy seven. She should have called Akito sooner, cause they were an hour ahead. He couldn't get calls this late at night. She seemed dazed, and without realizing it, she began to walk to the bed. She sat down, and started unpacking again, she noticed her cell phone was out of range. which was just perfect, cause now she'd have to call collect. She got up, and went to the bathroom, same as the other room. She used the restroom, washed her hands for a few minutes, and walked out agian. Just as she was near the bed again, another knock at the door was heard. She walked over to answer it, but this time it wasn't anyone she knew. The man clamped his hand over her mouth, took one hand, and put both her tiny hands together, and held them, and drug her from the room.

She didn't know where he was taking her, he was strong. She could tell by the force he was applying to her face. She struggled, but he was too strong. She licked his hand, all he did, was squeeze her face tighter. He threw her to the ground, and still gripped her hands. Climbing on top of her, he began to unbutton her shirt. She was too afraid to do anything, not even scream. She tried to kick him, but he didn't move. then just as he torn her shirt off, Akito kicked the guy in his head. He went flying into a tree, and was completely knocked out. Akito helped her up, putting his jacket around her upper body. She sniffled, and hugged Akito, and "Thank-you..." she whispered shakily. Just then the big guy stood up, knocked Akito over the head with a large branch, and grabbed Sana again. He gripped her sides very hard, she could feel the bruises forming. "Let go of me, you big brute!" he gripped tighter, causing Sana to cry out in pain. As Akito got up, the big guy, gripping Sana, ran in a direction. Akito ran to the studio, and interupted the filming with Asako's love scene. "Sana's been kidnapped!" Rei was the first to jump, and they all went running out to catch the man. When they found Sana, she was bruised, and she had been raped.


	8. Chapter 7

Please rate and comment! I need the judgement, and please enjoy!

I do **not **own Kodocha, I'm just a fan, who loves it.

When she woke up, she was in her room. She sat up, and looked around, the wooden floor cold, and uninviting to be stepped on. She frowned, what had happened last night, she didn't know. She got out of bed, and fell to the ground with a singeing pain in her leg. She looked down, and saw a huge bruise jetting off her leg. She sat there, and rubbed her bruise for a few minutes, before Noazumi came in. Sana smiled up at Noazumi, as he sat down next to her, "How's your leg feeling?" Sana smiled "It's doing okay. What happened last night?" Noazumi smiled "Well Sana," Noazumi blushed "Do I have to answer your question right now?" Sana frowned "Why don't you want to?"

"Well...Akito saved you from a man. Then he kidnapped you, then..." his voice trailed off as his face turned cherry red. Sana sighed "Never mind. And where did Akito come from?!" Noazumi smiled "Well, we asked him, he said he'd only answer to you." Noazumi opened Sana's door, and there stood the devil himself. He smirked, and walked towards her bed. "Do you feel the bruises on your sides? Do they hurt?" Sana nodded "Where did you come from so suddenly?" Akito smiled "I really didn't want you to leave, so I followed you. I didn't even tell my dad, or my sister. All because I wanted to be with you. You messed up girl." Sana smiled, and hugged him, "What are you smiling for, you were still raped." Noazumi's face turned maroon, "You didn't have to put it like that."

"Shut up, girlie boy. You blush at the weirdest things." Sana stared at Akito, frowning "I was raped?" Akito nodded, and she started flipping out. "My beautiful purity! It's been taken away by some stranger, who I don't even know the name of! Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Akito covered his ears, and sighed as she continued screaming insanities.

Akito and Noazumi left the room, to give Sana some time to let all the information sink in. Rei stood by the door, and talked with the editor and producer of the film. "I don't think Sana should be in this one, she's a little unaware of the fact that she was just sexually violated." Akito walked up and looked at Rei "No, she should know by now. I just told her, and now she's gone insane. So, we left her alone." Rei ran up to the door, and ran into Sana's room, to try to calm her down. Akito stood ther, confused "Why is he going to help her, while she's screaming at the top of her lungs?" Noazumi shrugged "He does care a lot for her. So, that's probably why."

Sana sat at the table, wearing a pair of loose jeans, and a loose t-shirt to cover her. "No one will ever see me outside dressed like that again." Rei thought she was overreacting to the situation, but let her go about her business. He had asked if she wanted to continue filming and with an apologetic look, she answered no. Rei told the producer, and he called as many female child actresses as he could, to filll the spot.

As Sana, Rei, and Akito packed into Rei's car, Sana waved to Asako. Asako waved to them all, and stared sadly towards the ground. Akito sat and stared as Sana waved good-bye to everyone there.

Rei drove them all home, and walked in with Sana and Akito. Rei smiled "I'll take him home, as Sana explains why we are back so early." Sana stared at the ground sadly, and before they left shouted "I lost my Purity to some stranger!" Misako grabbed Rei by the shirt "What the hell does she mean by that?!" Rei put his hands up in front of him, as if surrendering "Some guy in the mountains raped her..." Both Misako and Sana were hugging, crying, and screaming insanities. Akito covered his ears again and shouted to Rei "Like mother like Daughter." Rei nodded, and led Akito outside, and put him the car.

When Rei reached his house, he got out, and walked up the front walk. He entered his house, and his father and sister were all over him. "do you know how worried we were about you, Akito?! I thought something bad had happened to you! Where were you?!" Akito cleared his throat " I was in the mountains with Sana and all those bigwig movie producers." Natsume smiled "I'm glad you're alright then. Now go to your room!" Akito smirked "Yes mother."

In his room, he flopped onto his bed, and sighed. "I don't believe that that could happen like that." He stared up at the celing, and cleared his throat again. It appeared he was coming down with a cold. He sat up, and went down to eat supper.

He stared at his father from across the table "I'm sorry I left without telling you. I just went to follow Sana on a whim." Akito's father smiled as Akito began to cough. His dad looked worried "Don't worry,dad. It's just a cold from being in the mountains without a jacket." His dad smiled in relief. He started to feel dizzy, and not well. He stood, and fell to his knees, which caused his dad and sister to stand. They ran to his side, and his dad picked him up "Let's get you to bed."

Akito lay in bed staring at the wall, as he still coughed. He rolled over as his stomach turned, and threw up. He sighed, now he'd have to clean it up. Natsume walked in with a cold pack, and placed it on his forehead. "I'll clean that up for you." akito nodded, and when she came back, she had a trash can. "So, you won't throw up on the floor anymore." He nodded, and smiled faintly at Natsume, before falling to sleep.

After a few weeks, Akito was still not feeling any better, and now Sana was helping to take care of him. His sister, and father worried all the time, for he wasn't getting any better. Sana sat staring at Akito, and worried for his health. He went into a coughing fit, and Sana stared frightened as she saw blood on his hands. She screamed in terror, and his sister and father rushed in. Natsume ran out, grabbed the phone, and called an ambulance.


	9. Chapter 8

Akito's amber eyes stared at a crying Sana. "Why are you crying again?"

"You were bleeding," Sana answered through her sobs.

"It was just a little...And it was just a small problem with my tunsils. So no worries."

"How can you say that? When you were bleeding?"

Akito looked away, bored. "You over-react to anything that may go wrong. Such as a tiny kiss on the cheek, could turn into this whole ordeal about purity. It's just you, Sana. Everyone else is fine." Akito stared at the white walls and sighed, turning back around to see Sana's giant brown eyes staring at him. "Seriously, I'm fine."

Sana sat up, pulling her bangs back, and letting them fall around her face in messy clumps and stray strands. "I sure hope so. That frightened me. You don't even know."

Akito's eyebrow rose in a challenge. "Whatever. I'm not going to argue with you here. That would upset other patients."

"I can be considerate too," shouted Sana, waving her hands.

"Shhhhhhhh," called a nurse. "You're upsetting other patients. They would like to rest. So if you don't mind keeping it down."

Sana covered her mouth. "Sorry..." She looked back at Akito, who was trying to choke back a laugh.

"Sorry. You said you were considerate, but that was awfully rude to other people in this hospital. Even the nurse made you be quiet." He finally couldn't help it, and laughed. He covered his mouth, and looked at Sana.

"Butt. You didn't have to laugh. So, when are you allowed to leave? So I can punch you in the mouth without worry."

Akito smiled. "That sounds like you. Instead of punching me in the mouth, why not have dinner at my house?"

Sana raised an eyebrow, challenging him. "Are you asking me out?"

Akito continued to smile. "Maybe...Depends on if you accept the offer or not."

Sana smiled. "Then I accept! Your dad's nice and your sister's cool. I would love to have dinner with your family!"

Akito smiled demonicly. "I never said anything about my family..."

Sana stared into his Amber eyes as they darkened. "What are you thinking," she asked, challenging him.


End file.
